


Advice

by Serenity1



Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Oral Sex, Out of Character, Relationship Advice, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:01:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29904963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity1/pseuds/Serenity1
Summary: Lightning gets advice from Sarge.
Relationships: Doc Hudson/Lightning McQueen, Fillmore/Sarge (Cars)
Kudos: 4





	Advice

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not owe Cars.
> 
> This piece can be read as if their are human. I have no beta, all grammar mistakes are my own. I hope you enjoy this one.
> 
> \--------

"How was it your first time with Fillmore, Sarge?" Lightning asked one day as they were at the bar at the Wheels Well.

Luckily it was still the afternoon and not much people at the bar yet or else Sarge may not have answered him.

"Oh? Has Doc finally made his move?" Sarge asked in a teasing tone.

Lightning blushed, "it was hinted when we were making out earlier," he said.

Sarge hummed, "do you know what top or bottom is?" He asked.

"No, is it important?" Lightning asked.

"You really are a virgin, aren't you?" Sarge asked making Lightning glare at him, "it's going to be a long afternoon, son," he said.

\----------

Lightning was bouncing on top of Doc's thick cock as he watches him. His eyes were closed with pleasure and he could hear Doc's own moaning.

It did hurt when Doc entered him the first time just like Sarge have said, but pain became pleasure and Lightning fully understood what Sarge meant about top and bottom.

The bed was creaking and headboard was loud while hitting the wall as they were lucky that they lived in a house and not an apartment.

"Fuck that cock, baby. Fuck it," Doc said licking his lips as he put both his hands on Lightning's waist and begun to help with the bouncing.

The cock was hitting him at the right place and before Lightning could think, he shouted out as he came and Doc followed shortly.

Lightning was panting as he stares down at Doc who was looking at him. He leans down to kiss him as Doc met him half way.

The two kissed heatedly and both of them moaned. They dueled for dominance until Doc decided to flip them over.

Lightning was now underneath him and Doc was the one who stopped the kiss. Lightning watches as he sees Doc licking his lips before heading down.

He watches as Doc put both his legs on his shoulders before stroking his cock. Doc was staring at him huskily as he puts the entire cock in his mouth in one go.

Lightning shouted out and Doc begun to bobbed his head up and down. He was indeed surprised also that Doc didn't had any gagging reflexes.

According to Sarge, very few people didn't have gagging reflexes. However both Sarge and Fillmore had gagging reflexes.

Lightning moaned when he felt Doc's tongue licking the tip. He moved one of his hands to go on top of Doc's head.

He grips Doc's hair as he felt Doc's tongue licking the side of his cock before putting the cock again in his mouth.

His cock was hitting the back of Doc's throat and he was loving every minute of it. It wasn't long until Lightning cried out and came making Doc try and swallow everything that was given to him.

Lightning was panting as he looks up at Doc and sees him licking his lips to get the remainder of the cum that overflowed.

It was exotic as Doc goes up toward him and the two kissed again. Lightning moaned as he was able to taste himself.

The two kissed for a few minutes and it was Lightning this time who stopped to breathe for air.

"Doc...." He began but was shushed when Doc put a finger on his lips.

"We aren't done yet, babe. Do you know what a doggy style is?" Doc asked.

Lightning nodded as Sarge have told him every position that he and Fillmore have done. It had been an interesting afternoon, especially with the bystanders and bartender being nearby and evasdropping.

Doc got off of Lightning who sat up and moved into position. Lightning was now on all fours with his arse up.

Doc licked his lips at the sight. "Who taught you about sex?" He asked as he moved his hand to caressed one of the cheeks.

"S....Sarge," Lightning stammers out while moaning at the feeling of the touch.

"Oh? I have to send him a gift basket," Doc said amused as he spanked the arse making Lightning moan again.

\----------

It was the next day where Lightning met with Sarge for breakfast at Flo's dining. He was already there with Fillmore and Doc didn't want to go and intrude them.

Lightning put the gift basket on the table startling both Fillmore and Sarge. "Who's this for, man?" Fillmore asked.

"It's for Sarge but it can be for you too," Lightning said as he sat down and winced.

"Oh? Last night went well?" Sarge asked calmly making Fillmore raise an eyebrow.

"Thanks to you my arse is going to hurt for awhile," Lightning said huffing as a waitress came over to take his order.

Sarge laughed, "I told you everything that I know from being with Fillmore for so long. Doc may have experienced but it has been awhile for him as well," he explained.

The waitress spluttered suddenly as soon as Sarge said that statement making her blushed bright red.

She quickly jotted down Lightning's order on her notepad and leaving quickly. Once she was out of sight, Lightning glared at Sarge and Fillmore kicked him under the table.

"What was that for?!" Sarge asked wincing unhappily as he looks at Fillmore.

"You're making people uncomfortable, babe. Not everyone wants to hear about sex," Fillmore said.

"I can't help it if I'm a teased," Sarge replied winking at the waitress who came back with their drinks.

The waitress blushed again making her leave quickly. Fillmore sighed, "you can't egg her on, love. She'll be heartbroken when she finds out you're with me," he said.

Lightning watches the two argue one another and he hopes one day that he and Doc will be more closer like them.

**Author's Note:**

> \--------
> 
> End.
> 
> I saw the art on tumblr of Lightning and Doc being human. Kudos to the artist who drew that.


End file.
